Johanna lilly potter
by Gemini Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry is in realty Johanna and she gets tired of everything and desides to follow her mothers step DmHp Fem!Harry UP-FOR-ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Drarry (DracoXHarry) a boyXboy Na just kiding it's a girlXboy but harry is the girl with the real name Johanna potter lol so i hope you will like it. **

**it is a DracoXJohanna fic yay…**

* * *

harry potter was sitting in the Window of the gryffindor tower looking out hoping that Hedwig would come with Sirius letter…

He or should I say she was about to take of her spell as Ron did wacke up 'harry wath are you doing' harry did laugh.

'And I did always think you were a hard sleeper Ron' she said in her boyish voice Ron did just 'humph' and did go back to sleep…

Harry did se her owl Hedwig coming trough the window with a letter in her mouth she did take the letter out from Hedwig's mouth and said 'thanks Hedy(Hedwig's nickname) wath should I do without you' the bird did just do a happy sound and did fly out in the night…

Harry did open the letter and did begin to read it said:

'_dear Johanna how are ya I hope it's alright with you and you said that Hermione did find out I understand that._

_She is realy smart that girl and you nut head to friend Ronald don't know now do he. Is it going well in school you know you can always talk to Dumbledore if it's something you need and I heard you had a plan meet me at the regular place ok and hurry._

_Love_

_Sirius…'_

She did hurry down to the Gryffindor Commonroom(spelling?) to the fire.

'Sirius are you there' she said in a silent voice as a face did pop up in the fire 'yes im here' he said with a curious look on his face…(flame face lol)

'Wath is your plan'

'I know my mum was a Slytherin sirs' (Sirius nick)'

'Wat…you…oh sorry I lied to you so wath did you want'

'im gonna be a Slytherin Dumbledore said it was okay' she said in her usual girl voice but still it was slightly dark like a woman…

'I did understand that would come you want to follow her steps right'

'yes I do' she said and did continue 'I got go now c ya' she said and did go away…

**(next day)**

Harry (I will say harry now) did walk towards the great hall with his friends as they did walk in and sit down with everyone else Dumbledore did speak 'silence silence… now today we gonna get a new vote to ore homes will the rewnclaw's(sp?) huffelpuff(sp?) Slytherin's and Gryffindor's come up'…

The house's did come up some was happy and some was angry hoping they didn't have to change…

'Hermione granger please come up' Hermione did go up and sit down on the chare of course was it 'GRYFFINDOR!' next was many people and then it was Draco malfoy's turn this time the hat didn't even come close to the head before it said 'SLYTHERIN!' ofcourse…

'Harry potter' McGonagall said and harry did go up to the chair and did sit down…

'_Hey how have you been' the hat said_

'_Just fine thanks and you' harry said or rather tought he did come up with that you could just think I response…_

'_Im okay so many heads to go trough I se you're hoping for your mums house don't ya'_

'_Yea I do is that the right choice do you think'_

'_Yes of course didn't I say that the last year?'_

'_Yea you did so is it Slytherin this time or Gryffindor'_

'_Wath about…'_

'SLYTHERIN!**' **you could hear several gaspsin the great hall as harry did go over to the Slytherin teable looking terrified but smirking on the inside…

**(by the Slytherin teable)**

(ops I need to eat somthing wait a sec…an hour later…five hours…ok im done on with the story)

Harry did sit down on the edge of the teable and did begin to eat like nothing had happen he did smirk for himself as SHE did notice all the eyes on here after the breakfast she did go up to one of the Slytherin's named…Blaise one of his enemies and Draco's beast friend…

'hey blasé was your name right waths the password to the Slytherin's dorms' she asked 'I don't know sry I always waits for Draco to come and tell me' he laughed sheepishly and did scratch the back of his head 'okay can we walk together' harry did ask he did nod and so they did…

By the painting they did se it was one snake with two heads harry did walk up to the painting looking at it. it was beautiful someway.

'_wath do you think hisss looking at dear brother' the other head did answer 'I don't know he is a Gryffindor of I don't have to wrong'__ they did look at harry for a while before saying 'oh it's the boy that always waits for that Malfoy kid hi isss so anoying'…_

Harry did walk to the painting and said in parshel(sp?)_ 'Im a Slytherin from today so please let me and my friend in' _the three heads did perk up yes three Blaises to…

'_**o so you can talk our languish' **_the first head said_** 'we let you in on one condition'**_

'_yea wath'_

'_**talk to us whenever you can it's gets boring here alone'**_

'_of course then you can keep my secrets it's not like you can tell anyone'_

'_**yes that's true I will se you bye little boy'**_

'_thanks and…im a girl bye my friends'_

'…' '…'

Then the portrait did open letting harry and Blaise in 'wow that was so cool the parshel sounds realy cool' harry did smile a sweet smile making Blaise blush 'fuck why am I blushing his a guy for Merlin's sake' Blaise tought and did go to the sleeping dorms..

Later when Draco did come into the room he did hear sheet rushling(sp?) and small whimpers he did look around and his eyes did feel on the potter boy…

'Wath is he doing' he said as he did walk towards the twisting boy hering the whimpers better…

'n…no d…don't I…I didn't mean it don't hurt me it wasn't my fault' harry said as he did twist and turn Draco didn't know why he did it but somehow he had do he did sit on his bed taking his wand and did say the spell he learned it did make your mind come into the others the he said the spell '_mig i dig(Swedish for 'me in you')'_ and his body did collaps on the bed as his mind did come into Harry's…

(In Harry's mind)

_Draco did find himself in a room or ather in a little room under stairs(waths the name of the place harry did live under the stairs__) seeing a boy not younger then five sitting and playing with a plastic horse's he did walk so he could se the boys face wath he saw did make him gasp the boy had glasses and a scar in his forehead the did look like a lightning bolt…_

_It was harry I couldn't believe it he did think harry was rich almost richer then himself 'Johanna!' he did heir a voice scream he did se the boy in front of him flinch putting the toys down and standing up now he could se harry properly he did gasp at the sight it was a girl no talk about it but he was sure it was harry he did follow the girl hoping for answers…_

'_Johanna wath did took you so long' a fat man in front of the girl said 'i..i I'm sorry uncle' the girl said._

'_don't you sorry me Dudley said you did splash water on him'_

_He did se a boy fat to behind the fat man sticking his tong out at her._

'_i…I no it's not true it was an accident' she said fear in her eyes._

_Draco did pity the girl why he didn't know he just did he did get out of his thoughts by a 'SMACK' as the girl did get hit to the floor he did get angry as he did se the girl screaming for help as she tried to get away from the man but it was to late the man did take her leg as she tried to run up the stairs…_

_The man did begin to kick and hit her everywhere before he did take her limp body and trow her into the little room and lock the door going away…_

Suddenly he did get pulled out from the dream as he did wacke up…

He did se a owl in front of harry and harry was sitting looking the other way a letter in his hand Draco did carefully hide under his own bed look so harry didn't notice him and waiting…

Some seconds after harry did begin to walk silently out of the room not knowing that Draco was following him Draco did se harry walking to the fire and looking in it suddenly a face did light up in the fire he did se it was Sirius black and they did begin to talk…

'so Johanna how are you'

'im just fine and you dear good father'

'Im alright can I se your true form please'

'I don't know if anybody would come'

'it's okay I could make you to harry fast as hell'

'please sirs' watch it' he said laughing.

'I know I know but hurry now'

'okay okay' harry said as he took his wand and sad '_bort(1)'_

And suddenly his hair did grow do his hips and he did get more curvy his Draco did have to struggle to contain his gasp…

'good god you look so much like your mum now you just need your robe(sp?) and you will soon be just like her'

'yea your right' come a beautiful a girl voice that did fill Draco's ears like a beautiful melody…

'so potter is girl huh' he said as he did step from his hiding place and did get a gasp from the fire and the girl…

'y…you were listening' the girl said as she did turn around now Draco did get a full view of the girl she had pretty big breasts and she had more big and beautiful eyes then ewer she had filly(sp?) lips and long legs…

Suddenly without warning the whole Slytherin hose did walk out of there dorms and of course there where many gasps…

* * *

**Ooh a cliffy wath do you think will happen oh buhu who cares will se in the next number it's alredy in progress so tell me wath you think bye bye yours and only Idun-sama…**


	2. note1

**Hey im so, so sorry I know im late with all the updates I**** love writing stories and now im gonna keep my mind on one at time im gonna start with 'the truth' it's one of my drarry fic's and im gonna go upwards after that so don't be mad and if I get more mails that im gonna end some other first I will kay c ya from kyu-chan…**

**drarry DRAcoXhaRRY…**

**Sasuke: yea you better hurry up…**

**Naruto: she can't help her imagination…**

**Harry: yea the blond is right she has much imagination and she need's to get it out she even has stories she haven't put out yet…**

**Kyu-chan(me): yea and my fingers is itching to put them up XO…**

**Draco: your just perverted…**

**Fin(my little friend): yea and you realy need a boyfriend OR girlfriend…**

**D: wait you mean she is mabye lesbian…**

**K: no im bi… --' duh ****stupid Malfoy…**

**H: lol yea malfoys realy stupid and stubborn…**

**N: just like the uchiha's then…**

**Draco/sasu: wtf is that supposed to mean!!!**

**Harry/Naru/me: but it's true…**

**Draco/sasu: shut up **

**::sends Malfoy/uchiha glare::**

**Me: who cares so sasuke, Draco wanna do the good bye's?**

**d/s: malfoy's/uchiha's don't do good bye's…**

**me: is there anything uhiha's and malfoy's do?????**

**D/S::smirk's:: yea this ::glomps harry/Naru::…**

**H/N: LET GO PERVERT::fist's Draco/sasu in head:: humph…**

**Me: alright the I say it good bye **


	3. suprise one oO

**YA-HA! Tish-Sama(my nick-name) is here ****and I am finally writhing the second chapter yay.**

**Draco: yea and you should not expect anything new soon it might take a year.**

**Harry: don't be mean she had a lot to think of with changing school and mean friends.**

**Me: yea that's right and I might just pout you with moaning myrtle Draco. smirk**

**Draco: okay, okay ill be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter j.k Rowling does that .**

**Hermione: and START!**

**------line here------------**

Last chapter:

'_y…you were listening' the girl said as she did turn around now Draco did get a full view of the girl she had pretty big breasts and she had more big and beautiful eyes then ewer she had filly(sp?) lips and long legs…_

_Suddenly without warning the whole Slytherin hose did walk out of there dorms and of course there where many gasps…_

---------cool line baby-----------

''p…potter is a…a girl'' pansy said with big eyes.

''no im just …just PRACTICING A GLAMOUR CHARM'' she said/screamd _'good comeback potter' _Draco tought.

''oh okay'' pansy said and some students begin to move on with wath they where doing and some of them was chuckling/giggling a bit…

Harry turned herself into a boy again.

''Potter'' Draco said ''come with me''

They did walk into the boys dorm and did sit on Draco's king size bed.

''so a girl huh'' he said ''wath your real full name'' he continued looking(sp?) her strait into her eyes.

''um… it's Joanna Lilly potter but I prefer Evans after my mum'' she said.

''okay _Joanna… _I am gonna keep your secret'' he said dragging out the Joanna making her shudder slightly.

''BUT… I want it to be okay for Blaise and pansy to know''

She nodded slightly then said ''why?''.

''you see they won't tell anyone and I would like to know you better'' he said smirking lending closer ''but please pull thet stupid charm off'' now he was holding her hand and they where nose to nose.

''um I…I need t…to GO! See ya'' she said running away.

''wheal that did go great'' he said(sarcasm duh) then did walk away for class.

-----dracoXharry------

**im sooo sorry but im kinda after with all my stories(I get new ideas all the time') so I need to stop now plus I don't realy now wath to wright so I se ya next time kay bye bye from Tish-Sama…**


	4. Bloody Hell!

**OMG!! Im back but please call me gemini i like that name as im a twin... -.-i am born in the twins sign duh O.o anyways school has started and im kinda happy as my school rules wich is the first time and im in The F'''''g eight grade and im gonna get homework -.- i didn't have that inte the seventh grade T.T anyways im finally starting on my next one and am so happy bout it ...**

**so anyway heres the disclaimer and all that **

**Draco: are you bloody serious are you starting now -.- **

**Harry: well she's ... athlest... ugh i have to go with dray on this one (don't call me that!)**

**Me: 'cry' how can u after all i done for u...**

**Harry: like making me a bloody girl with the whole packache!?**

**Draco: or treathining about making me go on a date with moaning myrtle?!**

**Me:uuum 'inching away' hehehe 'reachinfg behind me for my wand' kinda... hehehe... kukuku... 'smirk'**

**Dray/Ri: wuth?! 'looks troubled'**

**Me: weeeeel 'shouts a weird speel' MOAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!**

**draco and harry are now stuck togheter in a cupboard with a bed(it's a big cupboard) and a condom and a tube of lube and hiden videocam's...**

**Me: your noth coming out of there without a used condom!! KuKuKu!!**

**soooo...**

**Disclaimer:i do not own this if i would i would have learned this charm from fred and george and we would se alot's of Drarry J.K rowling owns HP...**

**Warnings: Im a Bi-sexual perverted Yaoi fan-girl... what more do you need?**

**so last chapter:**

''_okay Joanna… I am gonna keep your secret'' he said dragging out the Joanna making her shudder slightly._

''_BUT… I want it to be okay for Blaise and pansy to know''_

_She nodded slightly then said ''why?''._

''_you see they won't tell anyone and I would like to know you better'' he said smirking lending closer ''but please pull thet stupid charm off'' now he was holding her hand and they where nose to nose._

''_um I…I need t…to GO! See ya'' she said running away._

''_wheal that did go great'' he said(sarcasm duh) then did walk away for class._

**Luna: and start :D**

**--the soooo cool line--( and i gotta sleep now so im continuing this when im back it's like 5:36 in the middle of the night i havent sleept at all) g'night .(im back)**

'Thu-Thump' _"why the heck is my heart beating so fast" _Johanna tought as she was sitting in the common room in front of the fire her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

"i just don't get it" she wisperd to herself "sigh" '_wath should i do... mum help me' _she did stand up and walked to the dorm's that she shared with blaise, draco and theodore nott she saw draco standing with only his black jeanse pants on(to beta: please if u know a good name for those pants whright that and erease this ) holding up two diffrent white button-ups her hearth did begin beating again as she blushed loking at his beautiful pale skin and his firm abs.

draco felt somone wathching him he loked up from the shirts seing johanna(in harry form) standing there loking at him a slight blush on her face he smirked as he did put the shirts down slowly walking up to her using wandless magic as he made her glamour charm fall of she starded him right into his eyes as he took a hold of her arms "so...potter _'smirk' _likeing what you see? huh..." she blushed even more her lips slightly parting as she only could stare at him she just couldnt speak he looked att her as he slowly did lend in and kissed her hon her cheek he did then let go and walked back to his sirts and did shose one of them putting it on and walking to fix his hair just leaving her to stare into the space.

Johanna looked at herself in the mirror looking at her new robes she couldnt help but smile felling the green silk from the (to beta:like the thing u have inside a jacket -.-') and she stared, she wanted to show herself as a girl she couldn't help it she took her invisible(mantel?) and did run to the headmster's office as she gave the password(marabou -.-') to the gargoyle she did ran into dumbledores office...

"Sir! i wanna show myself as a girl PLEASE!!" she screamd as she did run into the office staring at him "ofcourse my child" he said and the next thing she did know they where proununcing the true identity of "harry potter" as the girl did tell her real mane smiling at the great hall she couldn't help but think that mabye this was a bad idea hearing the cat calls and the guys blushing some girls passing out hearing theyr crush being a girl and ron's "Bloddy Hell!!"

**-.-.-.-.-- whoopieee lineeee-.-.-.-.--**

**YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!! but im kinda in a hurry so sry but it will be a new one up beafore the end of next week kay and thank my wounderful beta for the help with my grammar thank youuuuuu any ways hear are the reviwers:**

**nwendrot CH1: thnks so much for being my beta luv ya and thanks for the reviwe**

**Elia LeFae CH2: i am right now **

**qohan8k CH1: im working on it and reading more so it won't go to bad**

**sweetteetwoCH1:Happy your likeing it strawberry's milk and sugar for you (yummy)**

**lambtastic CH1: cool fun hope your cousin is nice she has a lovley name thnks for the rewive...**

**And now on please R&R i want at least one more rewive for another chapther 3 luv yall BiBi from Gemini-Sama**


	5. Note2 FINALLY!

**Hi OMG it's nice writing again im sorry i have not been able to wright my computure was dead for about a half year and i have begun a neew school wich i was trying to get into and all that so i will wright in the mornig this is a note and im just saying that im back... have a nice day love Gem...**

**Draco: sooo... who the heck is the pansy?... and the so not my type UKE...?**

**Harry:... so not you'r type... *hit's draco over head* don't u dare look at other guys!!!**

**Draco: yea yea stop hitting it's hurting my pride ....**

**the pansy(as draco put's it): im no bloddy pansy u twat?!...**

**the so not type uke:...yea right*chough* no pansy at all... *smirk***

**Me: okay u guys stop it!!! this is Arthur(Pansy) and Merlin(uke)... there from the tvShow the adventures of merlin... i just love that couple :) *drool*... he he he...**

**Arthur:...couple how do u mean he's my manservant!?...**

**Me: word always makes me think of somthing else ZD...**

**Merlin:...how d-do u mean???**

**Me: well. im begining on some mabye 2 or tree new stories soon one for Arthur/merlin and Mabye(is that spelled right?) som of the other two...**

**Merlin: she totaly ignored me O.o...**

**Me: well se ya soon have a nice day i'm gonna sleep now ByeBye!!!**

**So yea that's how it is have a nice sleep MVH Gemini!!! 3**


End file.
